Too Complicated For Just A School
by coringa
Summary: A história se passa no ensino médio estilo brasileiro, com três anos, numa escola em Loguetown, e foca num grupo de alunos e professores e seus dia-a-dias, relacionamentos, encontros e desencontros. Os ships ainda estão indefinidos, haverá vários.
1. Apresentação dos Personagens

Estudantes

Roronoa Zoro – 18 anos, terceiro ano, sério e reservado, mas não mal humorado. Só as pessoas mais próximas dele sabem como ele é de verdade, mas essas não são muitas. Esse fato faz com que muitos na escola nutram uma curiosidade a respeito do rapaz.

Kasuno Yass – 18 anos, terceiro ano, tranquilo e responsável, por isso é o líder dos monitores. A pessoa mais próxima de Zoro na escola. É popular pelo cargo que ocupa e o mesmo causa inveja de alguns outros alunos que desejam a posição.

Trafalgar Law – 18 anos, terceiro ano, também reservado, mas não tanto quanto Zoro, digamos que seja ''na dele'', a não ser que mexam com ele. Apesar de seu esforço pra não causar confusões, simplesmente não hesita quando alguém o provoca. Aluno novo.

Portigas D. Ace – 18 anos, terceiro ano. Alegre e extrovertido, com muitos amigos. Por ser muito popular entre os alunos, era o mais cotado pra assumir o posto de líder dos monitores, mas não demonstrava ser tão responsável quanto Yass. Apesar disso, os dois não têm nenhum ressentimento.

Eustass Kid – 18 anos, terceiro ano. Bastante popular e adora chamar atenção, as pessoas não populares geralmente odeiam ele, pelo fato de se relacionar com os bullies da escola. Adora responder os professores e está sempre em algum tipo de detenção por isso.

Monkey D. Luffy – 17 anos, segundo ano – Irmão adotivo de Ace, possui a mesma personalidade do irmão, mas é mais inocente, faz de tudo pelos amigos e não suporta injustiça, acaba se metendo em encrencas por causa desse comportamento. É um aluno novo.

Sanji – 17 anos, segundo ano. Faz parte do grupinho popular do segundo ano. Ótimo cozinheiro e extremamente mulherengo. Está sempre dando em cima das professoras.

Ussop – 17 anos, segundo ano. Mentiroso e medroso, Usopp sempre recorre aos amigos pra se livrar de encrenca e proporciona a todos boas gargalhadas.

Nami – 17 anos, segundo ano. Aluna nova, tímida e deslocada. Está tentando se adaptar à nova vida escolar. Faz de tudo pra não chamar atenção. A nova escola a faz passar por experiências que nunca havia passado antes.

Nerfetari Vivi – 17 anos, segundo ano. Alegre e muito prestativa, está sempre querendo ajudar os outros. Faz parte do grupo dos monitores, representando o segundo ano.

Perona – 17 anos, segundo ano. Amiga de infância de Vivi, Perona tem um sério problema de auto-confiança por ser "a irmã não notada da garota mais popular da escola". Apesar de tirar excelentes notas, quase não tem amigos. Seu mecanismo de defesa é afastar as pessoas dela.

Jewelry Bonney – 18 anos, terceiro ano. Irmã mais velha de Perona, aluna mais popular e bonita da escola. Apesar de ser uma pessoa fútil, não é má. Seu maior defeito talvez seja não ligar pra irmã.

Nico Robin – 18 anos, terceiro ano. Robin é reservada aos olhos dos novatos, mas como está na escola há muito tempo, tem muitos amigos. Dizem ser a garota mais inteligente de toda a escola.

Tashigi – 17 anos, segundo ano, desastrada e muito dedicada aos estudos, mostra um grande respeito aos professores e os mesmos a ela, pelas notas e comportamento. Aluna nova.

Professores Relevantes

Juraquille Mihawk – História. É, com certeza, a pessoa mais reservada da escola, tem um bom relacionamento com todos, mas amigo mesmo, só tem Shanks

Shanks – Geografia. Ao contrário de Mihawk, é bem extrovertido e um dos professores preferidos dos alunos.

Boa Hancock – Dança. Incrivelmente bonita, fazendo com que a maioria dos homens da escola se interessem por ela.

Benn Beckman – Matemática. Vice diretor, é obviamente o mais influente dentre os professores, se dá bem com a maioria dos alunos e está sempre disposto a ajudar.

Camie – Biologia. Adorável e simpática, encanta a todos com seu sorriso, é a elaboradora de projetos da escola, além de ser a representante do grupo de atividades extracurriculares. É a namorada de Beckman.


	2. Projeto

Era o primeiro dia de ano letivo, Tashigi estava no seu caminho em direção à escola, 30 minutos adiantada, mas chegar atrasada e ainda por cima no primeiro dia de aula era simplesmente impensável. O despertador toca pela milésima vez, Nami acorda assustada e cai da cama. Estava atrasada, ótimo. Correu para o banheiro e começou a tomar banho. Luffy e Ace tomavam café. A empolgação da dupla era visivelmente contagiante com o início do ano escolar. Meteram a comida goela a baixo e saíram em disparada pela porta. Trafalgar Law havia acabado de acordar sonolento. Ele estava sem roupas e havia uma mulher da qual ele não se recordava ao seu lado, nada fora do usual. Como de costume, escreveu um bilhete dizendo que não esperava encontrar a moça lá quando voltasse. Colocou seu uniforme e saiu sem comer nada.

Os corredores da escola estavam uma falação só. Pessoas contando o que haviam feito durante as férias e ouvindo atentamente às histórias dos amigos, coisa de primeiro dia de aula. Zoro e Yass caminhavam tranquilamente pelos corredores, não havia muita coisa pra contar um ao outro, já que se viram inúmeras vezes durante as férias. Um grupo de alunos animados e falantes cercaram Yass querendo saber sobre as férias dele e contar o que tinham feito. Zoro esperou um pouco pra ver se o amigo iria dispensar o grupo, mas como o mesmo não o fez, continuou seguindo em direção ao auditório, onde haveria o discurso de boas vindas do diretor Crocodile.

Tashigi estava concentrada no seu mapa da escola procurando o auditório quando de repente se chocou com alguém à sua frente deixando seu óculos cair.

A garota deu um leve salto de surpresa:

- Ai, meu Deus, me desculpe, eu estava olhando o mapa e...

Zoro a interrompeu entregando-lhe seu óculos:

- Tudo bem, não foi nada, está perdida?

- Essa escola é enorme, não consigo encontrar o Auditório 1 nesse mapa. Você sabe onde é?

- Bem, eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra você pedir direções, mas por sorte eu sei onde é e estou indo pra lá. Você pode me acompanhar se quiser.

- Claro! Muito obrigada, meu nome é Tashigi.

- Zoro.

Ace, Luffy e Law chegaram quase que ao mesmo tempo na escola. O terceiranista veterano logo levou seu irmão mais novo pra apresentar ao seu pessoal. Law observava tudo com cuidado, estava tentando não se meter em confusão dessa vez e logo se propôs a dirigir-se ao auditório onde haveria o discurso.

Todos estavam reunidos no Auditório 1. Os estudantes novos estavam na primeira fileira e os veteranos nas posteriores, com exceção de Trafalgar Law, que sentava isolado numa fileira logo atrás da ultima ocupada pelos alunos. Os professores também estavam presentes, o vice-diretor Benn Beckman, e o diretor que já havia começado as boas vindas. A porta do local se abre e por ela passa uma ofegante Nami. A garota olha o ambiente onde todos a estão encarando. Morta de vergonha, se dirige à fileira onde Law está sozinho e senta-se ao lado dele.

- Dormiu demais?

- É, isso sempre acontece comigo no primeiros dia de aula. Espero que não me traga problemas.

- Tenho certeza que eles não fariam nada a uma menina bonita feito você – Falou Law, sorrindo.

Nami corou sob o olhar do rapaz que a fitava. Crocodile, que havia simplesmente ignorado a interrupção de Nami, continuava seu discurso:

- E por fim, essa é a enfermeira chefe, Bellemere. Ela estará à disposição de vocês na enfermaria todos os dias. Antes de dispensá-los, a psicóloga e pedagoga da escola, Doutora Kalifa, gostaria de dar umas palavrinhas com vocês.

- Olá a todos e sejam bem-vindos, serei a psicóloga e chefe da pedagogia de vocês. Eu gostaria de falar sobre um assunto que há tempos vem me chamando atenção. Há alguns alunos nessa escola que, por mais eu tente, não se abrem de jeito nenhum. Isso acaba por gerar um clima estranho em volta deles, que pode até mesmo atrapalhar durante as aulas. Como uma última tentativa de fazer com que eles se abram, um projeto foi adotado. Alunos digamos, reservados, foram predeterminados pelo corpo docente da escola para formar pares com alguns alunos que, naturalmente, tendem a expressar o mesmo comportamento por um curto, ou não, período de tempo: Os novatos.

Um burburinho tomou conta do auditório, interrompendo a psicóloga. Crocodile logo tomou controle da situação com sua fala imponente. Kalifa continuou:

Escolhemos os novatos pelas fichas escolares de cada um e iremos formar os pares aleatoriamente. Durante um mês, as dupla de alunos deverão conviver o máximo possível juntos, serão dadas a elas tarefas semanais, e ao fim do mês, cada um irá fazer um relatório sobre a personalidade do companheiro. As duplas serão anunciadas amanhã e...

A pedagoga continuou a falar, mas aquilo já era suficiente para Zoro. Tashigi, que estava ao seu lado, estava em estado de desespero: "Meu Deus, eu vou ter que passar um mês grudada a um desses malucos mal encarados?" mas, o garoto de cabelos verdes não estava realmente ouvindo. Estava nervoso demais ao processar a situação pra ouvir

- Isso...só pode ser brincadeira – Falou um Zoro enraivado.


	3. Duplas

- Zoro, calma, você nem sabe se você foi escolhido ou não...

- Como assim eu não sei? Eu sou o aluno o qual as pessoas ficam encarando; eu sou o aluno sobre o qual as pessoas adoram falar e imaginar coisas; eu sou o aluno sobre o qual as pessoas se perguntam como é a vida e os relacionamentos com os outros; eu sou o aluno que, apesar de estar aqui há tanto tempo, parece um intruso! Eles devem ter inventado essa projeto idiota só por causa de mim!

- Eu ainda acho que você esta exagerando – Yass tentava acalmar o colega – Mesmo que você tenha sido escolhido, o que tem de mal em passar algum tempo com um novato, fazer um novo amigo?

- Essa não é a questão. O problema é que aquele protótipo de psicóloga julga alguns alunos como pessoas que precisam de ajuda psicológica só porque eles não estão a fim de colocar a vida deles num mural para todo mundo ver!

Quando Zoro terminou de falar, os dois puderam ouvir o barulho das conversas dos alunos que estavam se aproximando da sala de aula. Resolveram, então, sentar e parar de discutir sobre aquilo por enquanto. Zoro sabia que um ataque de nervos na frente dos colegas seria um prato cheio pra semanas de fofocas sobre ele, como se aquelas que já existiam não fossem suficiente.

Os alunos foram entrando e se acomodando, ainda eufóricos e falando pelos cotovelos sobre as férias e o novo projeto da escola. Discutiam sobre quem seriam os alunos escolhidos para fazer par com os novatos. Inevitavelmente, vários olhares caíam sobre Zoro, que estava alheio à situação e parecia não enxergar nada a sua volta.

A turma começou a se calar à medida que Mihawk entrava na sala. Não era medo que eles sentiam dele, mas o professor com certeza intimidava os estudantes com aquele seu jeito fechado. Se fosse um aluno, Mihawk com certeza seria o primeiro da listas dos escolhidos para participar do projeto.

Enquanto o professor recitava toda aquela baboseira de "bem-vindos, espero ter um agradável ano com vocês, iremos estudar isso e aquilo", os pensamentos de Zoro viajavam para o ano anterior, enquanto ele se lembrava das inúmeras tentativas, obviamente sem sucesso, da psicóloga de fazer com que ele se "soltasse", como se ele tivesse realmente algum tipo de problema psicológico.

O marimo sinceramente acreditou que aquela era um questão que havia ficado no ano passado, assim como todas as outras. Não fazia ideia que a Doutora Kalifa iria continuar com essas ideias idiotas. Foi pego totalmente de surpresa pelo projeto.

Trafalgar Law estava sentado duas cadeiras, que estavam vazias, depois de Zoro, na fileira ao lado da parede. Ele via garoto olhar fixamente para o lado de fora, ignorando totalmente a aula a sua frente. Viu Ace e Bonney trocar bilhetes enquanto o professor estava de costas, Robin atenta a cada palavra escrita no quadro negro e Kid, acompanhando a explicação. Essa era a única aula que o ruivo prestava atenção e fazia questão de se comportar. Ele jurava que era porque se interessava em História, mas as pessoas diziam que ele tinha medo de passar por mais um dos castigos de Mihawk. Yass havia saído para resolver questões de monitores. Por algum motivo estranho, a coisa que mais chamava atenção de Law era a tensão emanada de Zoro. Era visível que alguma coisa estava aborrecendo consideravelmente o rapaz de cabelos verdes. O novato não era de se interessar pela vida dos outros desse modo, mas algo em Zoro gritava "I-n-t-e-r-e-s-s-a-n-t-e". Ele só não sabia o que era.

Em uma das salas no pavilhão do segundo ano, Benn Beckman introduzia os assuntos que seriam estudados naquele ano. Uma inquieta Tashigi não conseguia se concentrar. O projeto anunciado naquela manhã impedia a tão dedicada aluna de pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

- Ei, garota, você está bem? Seu nome é Tashigi, não é? Parece pálida... – Nami não pôde deixar de notar a situação da colega ao lado.

- É sim, er...eu estou bem, não se preocupe...é só que... – Tashigi tentava se explicar – Eu tenho certeza que vou ser escolhida por esse projeto. Sabe, eu nunca fui o centro da popularidade ou algo do tipo. Vou ter que ficar ligada por um mês a um daqueles casos explícitos do tipo "Massacre de Columbine", aquele incidente que ocorreu quando aqueles dois alunos malucos e reprimidos entraram numa escola dos Estados os Unidos e mataram 13 pessoas a tiros...

- Calma, não fique nervosa à toa. Eu ouvi dizer que aqui nessa escola só tem um aluno desse tipo, que agora eu esqueci o nome. Duvido muito que você fique justamente com ele.

- Sério? Só um?

- Sim, pelo que me disseram.

- Então ficarei mais calma. Obrigada! Eu ainda não sei seu nome...

- De nada. É Nami.

Assim, as duas passaram a prestar atenção nas equações que o professor Beckmann postava no quadro.

Luffy escutava atentamente e com cara de abobalhado às historias de Usopp sobre como ele defendia os alunos indefesos dos bullies e por isso havia se tornado a pessoa mais popular de toda a escola. Sanji escrevia inúmeras cartas de amor para mandar às colegas, a maioria endereçadas a Nami e a Vivi. A monitora do segundo ano estava distribuindo os horários de cada aluno e colando na parede o calendário de feriados e dias importantes da escola e os avisos detalhando cada evento que ocorreria no ano. E foi seguindo esse ritmo que se passou o primeiro dia de aula.

Segundo dia, o Auditório 1 estava se enchendo de alunos para o anúncio das duplas. Mais uma vez, Diretor, Vice e professores estavam presentes, assim como a Doutora Kalifa que já se posicionava para dar início ao sorteio. Um telão estava montado no palco exibindo uma tela com dois quadra

dos separados por um X e os nomes "Veterano" e "Novato" em cima de cada um.

Yass e Zoro estavam na segunda fileira do auditório. O líder dos monitores continuava a tentar acalmar o amigo:

- Você vai ver, vai acabar ficando com algum novato gente boa...

- Que seja, não estou nem aí...

Law estava mais uma vez isolado em uma das últimas fileiras, sem demonstrar um pingo de interesse pelo evento.

Tashigi se encontrava ao lado de Nami, estavam logo na primeira fileira.

- Quer saber? Eu acho até legal toda essa coisa de fazer par com um aluno veterano, acho que vai ser mais fácil pra se enturmar, estou até empolgada para saber com quem eu vou ficar. – Falou uma Nami ansiosa.

- Olhando por esse lado, você tem toda razão. Contanto que a gente não pegue o caso de Columbine...

- Por favor, peço silêncio a todos – O Diretor Crocodile se pronunciou - A Doutora Kalifa irá dar início ao sorteio.

- Bom dia a todos, espero que estejam empolgados com o anúncio das duplas. O sorteio será simples e totalmente aleatório. O nome e foto dos selecionados irão aparecer nos seus respectivos quadrados. Fácil e rápido. Alguma dúvida? Ótimo. Vamos começar.

Várias imagens de alunos começaram a passar rapidamente em cada quadrado, e aos poucos iam parando e formando as duplas. Por fim, todas as duplas haviam sido formadas. Uma agitação tomou conta do auditório.

- Perona, Perona? Quem é Perona? Nami-san, é ela o caso de Columbine? – Tashigi perguntava inquieta.

- Não...não é ela. O caso de Columbine...é Roronoa Zoro...minha dupla – Nami fala incrédula, sem nem ao menos notar que Zoro estava bem atrás dela.


	4. Tarefas

- LÍDER DOS MONITORES! Eu sou o líder dos monitores, como o líder dos monitores pode ser tão isolado a ponto de precisar de alguma ajuda psicológica?

- Minha dupla me chamou de caso de Columbine.

- Chega. Tô indo no diretor

Yass não estava nem um pouco conformado por ter sido posto no meio do projeto. Estava saindo da sala em direção ao escritório do diretor para tirar essa história a limpo quando foi interrompido por Law:

- Ei, por que está tão revoltado? Tudo isso é porque nós somos dupla? Qual é o problema, por acaso está com medo de mim? É isso?

- Olha, cara, isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com você, entendeu? E nós não seremos dupla por muito tempo.

O garoto deu as costas e seguiu seu rumo deixando Law com uma expressão de "isso até que vai ser interessante" no rosto.

- Caso de Columbine...

Zoro repetia desolado.

- MEU DEUS! Quão azarada eu devo ser para isso ter acontecido comigo?

– Nami indagava totalmente chocada.

- Calma, Nami, você poderia me explicar o que aconteceu para te deixar assim? – Vivi tentava sem sucesso acalmar a colega.

- Minha dupla! Eu fiquei justamente com o caso de Columbine!

- Que? Do que é que você está falando?

- Massacre de Columbine é o incidente que ocorreu nos Estados Unidos

quando dois alunos daquele tipo reprimido entraram na escola atirando em todo mundo. – Tashigi explicou.

- Hã? De quem é que você ta falando, Nami?

- Do tal Roronoa Zoro...

- O...Zoro-kun? – Vivi perguntava sem parecer entender, seguindo com uma leve risada – Hahaha...Nami, Zoro-kun é uma ótima pessoa, só é meio na dele. Eles jamais faria uma coisa dessas.

- Mas...eu ouvi que ele...

- Não dê ouvidos a esse boatos maldosos. Uma vez que você se aproximar dele, verá quão legal ele é.

- Ela tem razão, Nami-san. Ele não pareceu nenhum maníaco perturbado quando eu conversei com ele ontem, foi bem gentil e me ajudou a achar o auditório. – falou Tashigi

Aquelas palavras vindas das colegas realmente deixaram Nami mais calma. Depois, a jovem segundanista ficou com vergonha por ter ficado naquele estado somente por causa de fofocas.

- E então, como foi lá com o Crocodile, conseguiu alguma coisa?

Zoro perguntava ao amigo enquanto voltavam do intervalo. Só agora eles puderam conversar, já que não tiveram oportunidade durante a aula e Yass teve que ir resolver questões de monitores durante seu tempo livre

- Nada. Ele disse que foi realmente um erro do computador, que não sabe como eu fui parar entre os escolhidos e apelou para o "Por favor, já que você é líder dos monitores, faça esse sacrifício". Eu não acreditei em nada disso. Quero saber qual é a onda dessa psicóloga idiota.

- Bem, eu te disse. – Zoro parecia vitorioso

- Nossa – Yass balançou a cabeça – Eu estou me igualando a você, ta vendo? Agora eu também sou um retardado que acha que ta sendo perseguido.

- Eu não vou nem te responder.

- Ainda tem aquele cara lá, a minha dupla. Você viu como ele falou comigo? Ele deve estar achando que é alguém.

O rapaz de cabelos verdes ria da indignação do amigo.

- E você, já falou com sua parceira?

- Não, já procurei em tudo quanto é lugar, mas não acho essa garota.

- Ele deve estar fugindo de você. Pra ela você é um barril cheio opressão que pode estourar a qualquer momento culminando num ataque homicida.

- Cara, como eu odeio aquela psicóloga.

Nisso, Nami aparece de repente na frente dos dois voltada para Zoro

- Ah, oi, er...eu...posso falar com você? Eu sou sua dupla no projeto e...

- Bom, vou indo nessa. Boa sorte aí...Columbine - Yass falou enquanto se dirigia em direção a sua sala de aula.

- Então...você sabe? - Nami se mostrava envergonhada diante de Zoro, vendo que ele sabia do modo que ela se referia a ele.

- Olha, me deixa esclarecer uma coisa. Eu sei que você não está confortável me tendo como dupla, e eu também não estou nem um pouco confortável com tudo isso. Vamos só fazer o que nos for mandado e acabar logo com essa besteira toda. Falo com você depois da aula, no auditório pra pegar a tal tarefa da semana. Estou atrasado.

Zoro saiu em direção a sua sala sem dar a Nami uma chance de falar sequer uma palavra. A garota ficou com um semblante triste, sabia que não merecia nada melhor que aquele tratamento depois das acusações que fez.

- E aí, falou com o Zoro-kun? O que foi que ele disse?

- Falei, e adivinha...ele sabia do Columbine. Nossa primeira conversa? Um desastre total. Ah, esse mês vai ser um inferno.

- Não seja tão dramática, Nami. Eu tenho certeza que você e o Zoro-kun vão se dar bem.

- Eu nem preciso dizer que eu duvido, não é?

- Pelo menos você tem mais sorte que aquela outra garota, a Tashigi.

- Do que você está falando?

- Ela acabou ficando com a Perona – Vivi explicou – A Perona é minha amiga, mas tenho que dizer que ela é muito mais difícil que o Zoro-kun.

Se você diz...

Quando Nami chegou ao auditório, quase todos já estavam lá. Tashigi estava ao lado de Perona, que não estava com uma aparência nem um pouco feliz. Law sentava no fundo, sozinho, já que Yass estava em cima do palco ajudando a Doutora Kalifa a separar os roteiros das tarefas. Nami seguiu para onde estava Zoro, na primeira fileira. O rapaz continuou estático, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação à chegada da garota.

Assim que resolveu abrir a boca para falar com o parceiro, Nami foi interrompida pela voz da doutora

- Muito bem, acho que estão todos aqui, então serei breve com a explicação para que as duplas possam começar o quanto antes. O projeto terá duração precisamente de quatro semanas. Durante essas quatro semanas, vocês receberam quatro tarefas, uma por semana. Ao fim de cada sexta-feira, terão que entregar um relatório sobre a tarefa em questão. O roteiro do relatório será entregue a vocês juntos com suas tarefas e vocês só terão que responder às perguntas que constam nele. As tarefas são as seguintes:

1 – Ajudar monitores da escola com seus trabalhos de início de ano

2 – Ajudar os uma instituição de caridade de escolha livre

3 – Se inscreverem juntos em alguma atividade extra-curricular da escola de escolha livre por uma semana

4 – Ajudar um ao outro em absolutamente tudo que o parceiro (a) precisar no período de uma semana

Aleatoriamente vocês receberão e terão que cumprir o que lhes for designado. Alguma dúvida?

Ninguém se pronunciou

- Ótimo, quando o nome da dupla for chamado, venham aqui e peguem a tarefa com o roteiro do relatório.

E assim foi feito.

- Ficamos com a número 3, atividade extra curricular – Yass falava pra Law enquanto esse dava um sorriso de afirmação.

- A nossa é ajudar os monitores – Tashigi afirmava para Perona

- Tá, já sei, que seja, vamos logo procurar a Vivi – resmungou a garota indo em direção à saída – Anda, vai ficar aí parada!

Tashigi rapidamente a seguiu.

- Instituição de caridade – dizia Zoro ao lado de Nami – O melhor seria que fosse alguma perto da escola, mas eu não conheço nenhuma, você conhece?

O veterano se voltou para a novata que estava pensativa, olhando seu roteiro. Após um tempo, Nami quebra o silêncio com uma voz empolgada e com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto

- Conheço sim! Encontre-me no portão principal amanha depois da aula, tenho que me apressar – falava Nami enquanto corria para fora do auditório – Até amanhã, Zoro-kun!

- Ei! Espere aí! Que instituição é essa, porque você...ahrr, essa menina...Zoro-kun?

Assim, Nami desapareceu depois da porta do auditório, deixando Zoro cheio de perguntas sem respostas.


End file.
